


From the moment we met, I was breathless

by crookedspoon



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo [72]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Long Hair, POV Artemis, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Artemis does not want to spill any more blood on this battlefield while she is praying for the fallen, but Harley is trying her.





	From the moment we met, I was breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> For #161 "Drag" at slashthedrabble and "Hats, Hoods and Hairstyles" at genprompt-bingo round 2.

The smell of death and decay lingers in the air – a familiar scent despite the arctic temperatures. Artemis has known flesh scorched in raging flames. The effect is calmer in the cold. 

She would have felt more at ease without this madwoman at her back, but it's not that she fears a blade run through her ribs or any other surprise attack. Footsteps ring hollow in this open space and Artemis would hear her approach.

Which she does, but her steps are leisurely, almost lazy, with no detectable curl to the balls of her feet, ready to spring.

So Artemis keeps her eyes closed and continues to send a prayer to the goddesses to bless this forsaken place. At least Harley is smart enough to stay silent.

Silent, but not still. Her soles scuff the ground behind Artemis. A moment later, something tugs on Artemis' hair.

"What. Are you doing?" she asks.

"Making sure your ponytail doesn't scoop up all the dirt in here," Harley says, suddenly sitting next to her. "Must be a pain in the ass to brush out every night."

A vein throbs in her temple and she opens one eye to peer at the other woman. She has wrapped herself in Artemis' hair like it were a toga.

"That's quite a mane you got there," Harley babbles on. "Have you ever rescued anyone with it? It feels pretty sturdy. And so soft... what conditioner do you use?"

"If you do not release my hair right now," Artemis warns without looking at her, "I'm going to strangle you with it."

"Perfect use for it! Why didn't I think of that?"

"You have three seconds."

"C'mon, can't I stay like this while you're sitting around here? Perhaps you haven't noticed, but it's a bit cool here in the Arctic, and your hair serves as great insulation."

"You knew where we would be going."

"Yes, yes, but I also burn through a lot of nervous energy, so I'm usually fine in cold weather." 

She lifts her arms overhead like a dancing chorus and lets her back sink into Artemis' lap, still enveloped in her hair. With conscious effort, Artemis stops herself from cushioning her shoulders. 

"Did I mention I have a thing for redheads?"

Artemis merely stares at her through her lashes.

"Do you always wear your hair straight?"

"Why do you care?"

"Know what would be fun? Curls," she says and twirls the ends of Artemis' hair around her fingers. "Or a perm. You could have so much fun experimenting with different styles."

"That sounds impractical."

Harley mumbles something through clenched teeth that sounds suspiciously like 'as if it's so practical now.' She rejoins with her previous fervor, "I know someone who's into haberdashery and could create the perfect hat for every hairstyle. 'Course you gotta look out for mind control tech, but I'm sure you could fry it with a simple glare."

"Three," Artemis says.

Harley just grins, baring her throat as if wishing to be strangled.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Rapunzel" by Drapht.


End file.
